


Or will we be forever only be pretending

by thatonegleeaccount



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character death but not Kurt or Blaine, Fluff, Football player Kurt Hummel, M/M, badboy Blaine Anderson, soulmate!klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegleeaccount/pseuds/thatonegleeaccount
Summary: When everyone turns 16 they get a name and a symbol on their wrist. Kurt Hummel is the kicker of the football team and no one knows that he’s gay. Blaine Anderson is McKinley’s badboy and doesn’t like Kurt at all. Kurt doesn’t like Blaine either.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

Everyone knew that when they turned 16 that they would get their soulmark. Kurt was really nervous because he knew that his was going to be a guy and he didn’t know what he was gonna tell his “friends”. He was turning 16 tomorrow and his mom and dad were really excited for him. He didn’t understand why but he still loves them very much. Kurt didn’t really like his friends. They were always rude to his glee club friends and he knew that the ones that weren’t in the glee club were homophobic so he couldn’t come out to them. 

As he was walking to his next class with his best friend Quinn Fabray. She was a lesbian and no one knew so they bonded over that and other things. She just got kicked off the cheerios for some reason Kurt didn’t know. As he was walking he felt someone bump into his shoulder. 

“Watch where you’re going Hummel.” A very familiar voice said.

“You were the one who bumped into me Anderson so you watch where you’re going.” Kurt snarked back.

“Oh wow you wanna play that game because I could play all day. How about you don’t walk in the middle of the hall.” Blaine said walking away.

Kurt looked down and sighed angrily. 

“Are you okay?” Quinn asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I just really don’t like Blaine.” Kurt reassured her.

She puts her head on his shoulder.

“Everyone does it’s okay K.” She said.

“I love you Q.” Kurt said.

“I love you too.” She replied.

——

After school was over Kurt wanted to die. Literally.

Blaine had once again made Kurt feel worse about himself than he already does. 

“Hey Kurt how was your day?” His mom asked when he walked into the house.

“It was good.” He lied.

She smiled and said, “That’s great Kurtie!” 

He smiled in return. He hated lying to his mom. She was the only person who could make him happy besides Quinn and her best friend Brittany. 

“I’m gonna go upstairs to do my homework I have a lot today.” Kurt said smiling.

“Okay well dinner’s here when you want some!” She said softly.

——

Kurt didn’t actually have homework he already finished that. He just didn’t want to eat anything, he just wanted to sleep.

Kurt laid down on his bed and yelled. Not too loudly because he didn’t want to alert his parents. Soon enough he went to sleep.

——

When Kurt woke up the next morning he felt his wrist burn really badly. 

“What the fuck!?” He exclaimed really loudly.

He finally decided to look at his wrist and what he saw he almost screamed. His wrist had said:

_Blaine Anderson_ ミ ☆

He didn’t know why the shooting star was there but that didn’t matter. It had to be a different Blaine Anderson. Right? He groaned and decided to face facts that his soulmate was Blaine Anderson


	2. Chapter Two:

Kurt was freaking out. I mean who wouldn’t be, he just found out that his soulmate is Blaine Anderson! Kurt wondered why all the bad things had to happen to him. 

“Kurtie! Are you okay!?” His mom exclaimed.

At first he was confused as to why his mother asked if he was okay, but then he remembered that he’d screamed after looking at his wrist.

“Oh yeah sorry about that, I uhm stubbed my toe and it really hurt.” He lied again. Damn what’s up with him and lying to his mother.

“Oh okay, as long as you’re not severely injured.” She said.

“Yeah.”

“So happy birthday, I cannot believe that you’re sixteen!” She exclaimed.

“Thank you. I could hardly believe it either.” Kurt laughed.

“So what’s the name on your wrist. I wonder who’s the lucky lady.” His mom teased.

Kurt eyes went wide at that statement. He almost forgot that his parents didn’t know he was gay.

“Uhm I don’t really want to show you right now if that’s okay.” He said awkwardly.

“Oh it’s fine! Listen your father had to go to work earlier today so you’re gonna have to walk to school. Is that okay?” She explained.

“Uh yeah that’s fine.” Kurt said.

“There’s some fruit downstairs that I got yesterday if you want some.” She said.

Kurt thought about that. He didn’t eat dinner last night, or anything for that matter. All Kurt’s choices lately were terrible whats one more gonna hurt.

“Uh I’m not hungry. Bye mom I love you!” Kurt said running out the door.

——

After literally sprinting to school, he decided to put his letterman jacket on so that no one could see his wrist.

“You know it wouldn’t kill you too be at school on time, Hummel.” Blaine said to him.

Blaine had scared Kurt that Kurt had screamed once again.

“Fuck off Anderson.” Kurt said walking into the school.

But Blaine was still following him saying things that made him feel worse about himself.

“Stop following me you creep.” Kurt said making his way to the choir room.

“I’m not being a creep I’m asking you simple questions bitch.” Blaine said.

“Well I don’t want you to follow me so stop.” Kurt replied.

“Wow we’re you born with that mouth, I would’ve thought that your mommy and daddy would’ve at least taught you manners.” Blaine teased.

“I only have one word for you Blaine, why?” Kurt asked.

“What?” 

“Why is it always me who you pick on? Why is it that you don’t do this with anyone else but me? Why is it that you can always make me feel worse about myself than I already do. How is it that I never eat because of you telling me how big I look!” Kurt yelled so loud that everyone in that hallway heard.

Kurt gasped and put his hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying more. Blaine on the other hand just stood there gaping.

“Fuck my life.” Kurt said while running away to the auditorium.

Once Kurt got there he just sat down on the stage with a few tears spilling from his eyes.

He jumped from his daydreams when he heard footsteps. 

“Hey.” Blaine said softly.

“Oh so is that’s how it’s gonna be now you’re gonna take pity on me. Well I don’t want that. We could just go back to how things were.” Kurt said sadly.

Blaine looked down before he said,

“I’m sorry.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m sorry for what I said or did to you that made you feel like that you’re not good enough.” He said.

Kurt stood up and walked toward him.

“I just want to know why me?” Kurt asked.

“To tell you the truth I was jealous of how everyone in the school liked you. And how everyone hates me.” He admitted.

“Well maybe if you were nicer people wouldn’t hate you.” Kurt told him with a shrug.

“You hate me!?” Blaine exclaimed. “I mean then again it’s not that surprising.” 

“Hey calm down I never said that I hate you. I try my best to not hate anyone, I just don’t like you that much.” Kurt explained.

“Ugh you’re kinda like a star but like a shooting star because I those are really pretty.” Blaine said but after he realized what he said he turned his head out of embarrassment.

“I cannot believe I just said that, I’m sorry.” He said.

Kurt’s face was a mixture of confusion and red. Then he quickly looked at his arm and saw the shooting star symbol and then he looked at Blaine. 

“Is your arm okay? You just looked at it kinda weird.” Blaine asked.

Kurt totally freaked out for a second.

“Uhh yeah it’s- it’s fine. Listen I uh gotta go to class so I’ll see you around Blaine.” Kurt said running out of the auditorium.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy🥰


End file.
